


2am

by stayingindoors



Series: Everything In Their World [12]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Moreid, adorable sleepy boys, sperek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayingindoors/pseuds/stayingindoors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 2am and Spencer’s not in bed. Derek goes looking for him</p>
            </blockquote>





	2am

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise update!
> 
> I was writing short Criminal Minds and Supernatural things on tumblr and one of the sastiel ficlets caught my imagination. I just turned it to Spencer and Derek, lengthened it and voilà here we are.
> 
> Disclaimer: Do not own Criminal Minds.
> 
> Music: Forever And Almost Always by Kate Voegele.

Derek’s face twisted at the cold spot next to him. The spot Spencer was usually in, curled against Derek’s chest like a bird nesting. Rubbing his eyes, Derek sat up. Another 2am search for Spencer was about to commence – the third time that week. And it was Tuesday!

Derek wandered out into the hallway, feet silent on the rough carpeting. His sleep encrusted eye swept the surrounding rooms for his escaped boyfriend.

Bathroom? No.

Guestroom? No.

Derek sighed and trekked down the stairs. It was too early for this.

Kitchen? No.

Living room? Finally.

There Spencer was - his long spine bent over his legs, his hair tangled. His glasses had slid off of his face and onto the open book cradled in his hands.

Derek stopped for a moment to resist cooing. He was thankful that he had left his phone on the coffee table as he snapped a quick photo of his sleeping love. That done, he put a hand on Spencer’s back and gently shook him. He was prepared for Spencer bolting up to say, “I just need to finish this book.” His hair covered his eyes and Spencer squinted suspiciously at Derek from behind his bangs like a disgruntled dog.

Derek pursed his lips to keep his laughter in. “Babe, you need to come to bed.”

Spencer grimaced and pushed his hair out of his face. “But,” he protested, “I’m almost done.”

"With that book?”

Spencer gestured to the piles of books surrounding the couch. “With all of Rutlage’s books. This is one of his lasts books. He really is a fascinating writer."

Derek tried not to grin. “And when did you start his books?”

“Yesterday.”

“That’s what I thought.” Derek grasped Spencer’s arm and pulled him from the couch’s clutches. “Bed,” Derek said firmly, holding a swaying Spencer on his feet. He guided Spencer to the stairs and led him up.

“But…but,” Spencer tried weakly, waving an arm at Derek.

“No buts,” Derek said, pushing Spencer under the covers before climbing in after him.

"G’night," Spencer mumbled, having given up and half asleep already.

Derek chuckled and kissed Spencer’s head. "Love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me prompts!


End file.
